Passengers seated in the rear seat of an automobile may engage in fighting, or other behavior that may be distracting to the driver. There are many U.S. patents that attempt to solve this problem with a type of divider, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,239,166; 2,006,883: 4,118,812; 4,938,401; 5,123,707; 5,255,958; 5,518,293; 5,560,680; 5,054,837; 4,595,227.
However, none of the above prior patents address all of the necessary issues and concerns in one invention, for a safe, secure, effective divider for all ages. There is a need for a simple universal divider that is soft yet durable and strong, has multiple height options to fit various cars and individuals, can have multiple width options as needed to allow for the best functional divider that will fit in the space, while preventing the backseat passengers from seeing each other and touching each other, while also allowing the driver unobstructed view of the passengers and the road, can easily be attached securely in any car with either a lap belt or shoulder belt or if needed can attach with an additional accessory strap to the latch hooks included in many cars. The divider also has covers which could be made in various colors and patterns, and has various pockets to provide functional storage as well as loops to attach trash bags and other items.